Naruto of the Black Leg
by secretagentman1
Summary: Look out Konoha theres a new cook in town and he can kick your ass,literally NaruLARGEHarem


**Naruto of the Black Leg**

**AN:Hey everyone this is my 2nd story for my new male strawhats series.**

**enjoy**

****

(In the air)

Flying at speeds that not many men would normally be able to,far above any speck of land was a blond teen of the age of 19. If one were to look up at him they would see him wearing a black double breasted suit over a blue-green **(I'm not sure if that's the color of his shirt in the Sabaody arc,so I guessed) **long-sleeved shirt with a black and white striped tie. This teen was "Black Leg"Sanji the cook of the StrawHat pirates with a current bounty of 77,000,000 Beri. You may ask "Hey,why is he flying through the air?"the answer to that question was that he was fighting against a fairly tall man that resembled a bear. In addition,the man that he and his friends were fighting was a Warlord of the sea,a pirate sanctioned by the navy that had his bounty retracted for his service if they asked for it,his name was Bartholomew Kuma and he had singlehandedly defeated the StrawHat pirates on the Saboady Archipelago.

As he defeated the StrawHats Kuma had used the powers of the Paw-Paw fruit to launch them across the ocean,making sure they wouldn't be able to find each other again._'Dammit how could I let everybody down?I'm supposed to be strong,I'll find my way back,and I'll be stronger!'_the blond thought as he continued to fly.

(Konohagakure)

In a quiet village in the Land of Fire a mob was chasing a little boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his face. This boy was known as Naruto Uzumaki the container of the strongest Biju of all the Nine-Tailed Fox,ever since his father,the 4th Hokage,had sealed the fox into him his "fellow villagers" took it upon themselves to avenge their loved ones,and the 4th by making attempts on Naruto's life. The event taking place was just another daily occurrence for the boy as he continued to run as far as his toothpick legs could carry him,the malnourished boy soon turned a corner that led into a dead-end alley. In a desperate(yet futile)attempt to hide himself Naruto hid behind the only trashcan in the limited space provided and hoped that he wouldn't be found.

The mob of villagers soon entered after the boy and took a quick survey of the surrounding area. After a few minutes the idiots seemed to give up,that is until they took notice of the trembling trashcan in the corner of the alley,and smirked to themselves "Well,I guess the demon got away. Come on guys let's check somewhere else."the leader spoke out in a heavily scripted sounding way as he and the others made lighter and lighter footsteps for the effect of them leaving the alley. Naruto heard the sound of the villagers "leaving" and crawled out from behind his hiding spot,and was surprised to see the villagers still standing there "We've got you now,demon."a random civilian said as they edged toward the boy,as Naruto's fate seemed sealed a miracle happened. Something came falling from the sky and landed in between the two opposing forces in a crater that was in the shape of a...paw print? "What the hell was that?" "Did the demon summon reinforcements?" "We have to kill it now,before it calls more."the villagers murmured amongst themselves,while the young boy stared at the paw-print crater a few feet in front of him as he saw something stir in the dust. "Okay,tonight's the night we finally rid the village of this demon."the lead villager said as the others rallied behind him,when suddenly an unknown voice sounded "Aw,what the hell?Where am I?Nami!Robin!"the voice called as the smoke cleared and everyone saw Sanji standing there as he seemed to be looking around for someone. "Hey,outsider move aside. We have to kill that demon hiding behind you."a random villager told the blond. Sanji just raised his curly eyebrow at the man's demand as he looked down at his leg to see Naruto hiding behind it,while clinging to his leg as if it were his life line,with fear evident in his eyes. "Demon?I'm not one for kids either,but you don't see me trying to kill them."Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette as he tried to reign in his anger at the scene playing out in front of him. "You wouldn't understand. That demon has taken everything from us."the leader of the mob yelled while jabbing his knife at the boy "1.I don't really care if I don't understand whats going on,but I'm gonna follow what I think is right and are only supposed to be used for preparing food."Sanji said seeing the man waving the knife around in a mocking manner infuriating the cook "And what will you do,demon lover?We outnumber you."he said as he smirked at the blond cook arrogantly,and looked at Naruto with a 'you're next' look "So what?That's never stopped me before."Sanji said as he flicked his cigarette away and smirked at the villagers.

What transpired can be described as brutal as all those present in the mob were lying on the ground in a heap after Sanji had kicked them into unconsciousness,now the cook was acting as if it had never happened as he stood without a single scratch on his person,and not even a speck of dirt on his suit and lit yet another cigarette "They weren't all that tough."Sanji said coolly as Naruto stared in awe at the teen that had beaten all his oppressors in one fell swoop,and more importantly(in his mind)looked cool doing it _'This guy is super cool. Maybe I should ask him to train me.'_Naruto contemplated as Sanji kneeled down to his level "You alright,kid?"Sanji asked the boy as Naruto was knocked from his thoughts "Yeah,thanks mister..." "Sanji,cook of the Thousand Sunny,first-rate chef,and ladies man."Sanji said his introduction proudly while Naruto sweatdropped at it since he was pretty sure that the last two were more self-proclaimed than anything "Um,whats the Thousand Sunny?"the confused boy asked "Its a pirate ship."the cook said as Naruto suddenly got stars in his eyes after hearing that tidbit of information "You're an actual pirate that is so cool. Can you please train me!"Naruto practically begged Sanji for training,while the cook seemed a little weird-ed out by the boys enthusiasm "No way,I have to get out of here and get back to my friends."Sanji told the now downtrodden boy and slowly walked out of the alley with his hands in his pockets. "Geez,what the hell is with this place?"Sanji asked himself as he walked out of the alley as well.

A little wandering around later Sanji came across the same kid he saved a few hours ago doing 2 things he personally appreciated he saw Naruto defend a wide lavender-eyed girl from some overage drunken hagglers,though he was beaten badly nonetheless for his chivalry and even attempted to console her by making her his own specialized culinary masterpiece that she seemed to enjoy though the presentation was a bit shoddy and was basically a conglomeration of the ingredients used,but he had potential on both fronts. "Are you sure you're alright Hinata?Those guys didn't hurt you did they?"Naruto asked concerned for one of his only friends in the village "I'm fine,thank you for the help,Naruto."Hinata said as she blushed at Naruto's chivalry since it has always been her fantasy to have him swoop in and save her. Sadly,as if fate was trying to keep them away from each other Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga,appeared "Hinata,what have I told you about associating yourself with commoners?"the older Hyuuga asked while glaring at the boy who glared right back at him. "You told me to never be caught with one."Hinata said sadly as her father took her hand and led her away from the blond who seemed ready to get up and get Hinata himself,that is until the very man who saved him a few hours ago jumped in front of him "Sanji?"he called out in disbelief while Sanji had a hard look on his face. "Hey,you the asshole."Sanji called to the father who looked back at the newcomer as if he had just talked down to Kami "What did you say to me,commoner?"Hiashi asked deciding to give this "lowly worm"a chance to redeem himself "I said your and asshole."Sanji repeated clearly "Are you so stupid you can't understand english?You. Are. An. Ass. Hole. Did you get it that time?"Sanji asked as he saw Hiashi's face light up in rage at being talked to as if he was a simpleton. "Why should you care if I go about my business?"he questioned the suit-wearer "I care because I don't appreciate people messing with a fellow ladies man."Sanji said as he smirked at Naruto "Ladies man,this demon?Preposterous."Hiashi told the teen "Yeah,well it doesn't matter what you think,and I'm getting kinda sick of people calling this kid that."Sanji said wondering what the kid did to warrant this behavior from his own village no less "Hmph,I have no reason to continue this conversation with you."said Hiashi as he got into his Gentle Fist stance and saw his opponent stand lazily as he smoked his cigarette,and held no indication that he was going to attack.

"You might want to seriously think about who your getting ready to attack. I've fought guys a lot tougher than you are."Sanji said while he didn't even look at the enraged elder **"NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN A HYUUGA!"**Hiashi yelled at the calm teen and ran forward in an attempt to strike Sanji in the heart,when suddenly he saw a foot hit his stomach before he was even within 5 feet of Sanji **"Flanchet Flayer"**he heard and was suddenly rocketed into a wall leaving a body shaped crater in it "I'm guessing that you're full."Sanji said smugly as Hiashi passed out from going over his pain limit "Wow,Sanji that was awesome. You beat up the Hyuuga clan head he is one of the strongest people in the village."Naruto said even more impressed with the teen than before "Sure thing kid,you're a lot like me."Sanji smirked though he said the last part more to himself as Naruto checked to make sure that Hinata was okay. "You,the hokage wishes to speak with you and Naruto Uzumaki."a woman in a cat mask told the two blonds "O,my sweet you must wear that mask in order to protect men from your undying beauty. Please allow me to gaze on your beautiful face and I can die a happy man."Sanji stated as his eye turned into a heart and he flared his nostrils at the woman who seemed a little afraid of him for what was said _'How frightening,this man can't meet Anko no matter what.' _the AnBu thought to herself as Sanji kept going on and on about how beautiful she must be. "Hello Ms. Neko what are you doing here? Does the old man want me?"Naruto asked after he finished tending to Hinata she pried her father off the wall and returned to her clan's compound. "Yes,Naruto he wants to see you and your new friend in his office right away."Neko told the boy,she really didn't understand why the entire village despised him for the fox it wasn't like he was the demon. "I would follow you anywhere my sweet."Sanji said as he moved to her side with uncomfortable proximity and busted through her comfort zone. Neko then decided to set her boundary and clocked him in the head making the cook hit the ground with a bump on his head in the shape of a heart "Ahh,just like my Nami,I miss her so much,hell I'm even beginning to miss marimo too."Sanji said to himself and seemed to shudder at his last statement "I think he's fine,lets just go."Naruto said as Sanji got up and dusted himself off "So who is this Hokage guy anyway."Sanji asked the AnBu "You can ask him yourself."she said as she took hold of both the blonds wrists and used shunshin to take them to the Hokage's office.

(Kage Tower)

The 3rd Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi,was battling the strongest enemy known to all kage's old and new,its mere mention could freeze any kage in place and have them beg for mercy it was the dreaded...paperwork. "Dammit,why hasn't Yugao shown up yet?I need her to save me from this."he said,just then a puff of smoke appeared with Naruto,Neko,and a confused Sanji "Whoa,beautiful and a devil fruit eater?I think I'm in love."Sanji said a he tried to give Yugao a hug but her foot was keeping him away "Ahh,thank you Yugao,you're dismissed."he said as she disappeared again. "Alright,old man what do you want from me?"Sanji asked,his personality taking a complete 180 from what it was "Well to be blunt,I would like to know why you came to my village,and attacked one of my clan heads."Sarutobi said as more of a statement than a question "Hey,it isn't like I chose to be in this village especially since their pastimes seem to include whaling on innocent kids to the point of near-death. What's up with this village you're running old man,how can you allow this?"Sanji questioned the old man who sweated slightly at him as he looked to Naruto and saw the boy wanted the same answers but was too afraid to ask "I have no idea what you're talking about. My village would never stoop to such things." "I call bullshit,you're hiding something old man and I want to know what it is!"Sanji said about ready to kick this guy and make him talk "Sanji cut it out,old man hokage is the only guy who helps me."Naruto said protecting the old man who smirked at the taller blond.

Sanji simply stared at Naruto and sighed,but at the very last second as he turned back to the hokage he saw the last moments of his smirk. At that moment Sanji grabbed the hokage by his robe and hoisted the smaller man up to his face **"YOU DO KNOW SOMETHING YOU MIDGET BASTARD!"**Sanji yelled in his face "Calm down Sanji." "No way this old farts lying to you. Aren't you old man?"Sanji asked "I have no idea what you're-" **"IF YOU DON'T START TELLING THE TRUTH,I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOU BODY STARTING WITH YOUR ****FINGERS!"**Sanji told the old man who was sweating from the sheer magnitude of the cooks rage "Naruto I want you to go and get my Anbu,so they can remove Mr. Sanji."Sarutobi asked the boy who seemed conflicted "B-but Sanji's my friend he saved me from a mob." "Naruto,do what I say."the two argued with each other when Sanji understood "You're brainwashing him."he said simply shocking the others. _'How could he have found out?'_ the hokage thought and his face had given him away "Hit the nail on the head. Now the question is,why do it?"Sanji asked while Naruto went into denial "I don't need to divulge that to you,and now seeing as you know I'll have to kill you and place a memory suppressing seal on the boy."Hiruzen said as he got out Sanji's grip,the cook decided to humor the old man and mock cowered "No,please don't,at least tell us why."Sanji begged while the hokage decided to grant them their wish "Fine,firstly Naruto is hated because he has the Nine-tailed Fox sealed inside of him and I completely allowed the villagers to attack him for their revenge,and secondly yes I was brainwashing him to be the perfect weapon so we can be the most powerful village in the Elementals because we have the strongest jinchuuriki of them all."Hiruzen said as he laughed at Naruto's misfortune as he had a mental breakdown "T-that can't be t-true old man?"Naruto asked though Sarutobi didn't seem to care "It doesn't matter what you believe,you won't remember after I'm finished with you."the twisted old man said motioning to attack when he felt Sanji's foot hook around his neck **"Reception"**Sanji named his attack as he brought the leg down on the floor making the hokage hit his head on the floor hard.

After that ordeal Naruto was basically destroyed emotionally "He lied to me. How could he lie to me?"Naruto asked Sanji "I don't know some people are just scum,him being the prime example."Sanji said as he stared at the still unconscious kage "Now what am I supposed to do?The hokage position is dead to me now."Naruto talked to himself in a dead voice "Well I'm here for a little bit I could teach you to fight and stuff."Sanji said awkwardly to the boy. "Really?Sanji your the best."Naruto said as he darted toward the cook in order to hug him,but got booted in the face instead "Don't hug me,you'll crease the suit." "Sorry,but I just remembered something how are you going to train me?"Naruto asked since he knew the kage wouldn't allow Sanji to take him out of the village to train "Hmm,that's a good question."Sanji said knowing he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a village while protecting Naruto,suddenly the hokage woke up startling the blond as Sanji prepped for another attack when they noticed he seemed a little confused "Ugh,Naruto what are you doing here,and who's this?"Sarutobi asked which made their jaws drop through the floor seeing that the hokage had amnesia _'This could work to our advantage though.'_Sanji thought "I'm a friend of the kid's that literally dropped from the sky,and I need a little help locating someone."Sanji said as the amnesiac nodded and used his crystal ball to locate Luffy and Sanji saw the tattoo on Luffy's arm that read "2Y" "What does that mean?"Naruto asked his fellow blond "It means we're meeting at Saboady Archipelago in two years. Which means that you have two years to learn the Black Leg."Sanji told the blond who proceeded to jump off walls "Wait,what,training him for what?" "For when he comes back to be a ninja. Also he needs a restaurant."Sanji told the hokage who still needed to keep up his facade up in order to keep Naruto under his thumb "Alright have him back in time for the academy."Sarutobi said as he made plans to vacate Naruto's apartment in order to make space for this new restaurant.

(Outside the village)

"So what are we going to do first?" asked Naruto wanting to learn all those awesome kicks "Whoa,before we get into fighting,there's something far more important."Sanji said "What's that?"Naruto asked "How to treat the ladies."the cook said as Naruto sweatdropped.

(2 years later)

A tall blond with his hair in his left eye,a curly right eyebrow with the curl on the outer side of his face,and wearing a fancy suit stood outside Konoha's ninja academy as he put a lollipop in his mouth he walked through the gates into the courtyard _'Damn,Sanji. Why can't I smoke?You smoked when you were younger.'_the blond sighed to himself as he sucked on his lollipop. As the blond walked through the courtyard,he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw a pink-haired girl being picked on by some other girls while being protected by a platinum blond "Come on,leave us alone."the blond girl called out as she was pelted by rocks "I can't believe you're protecting forehead Ino,you used to be popular."a random girl said as she threw another rock,only to have it kicked away from the girls. "You shouldn't throw rocks at people ladies."the blond said as he looked at the girls behind him "Wow,hello mademoiselle. Your beauty is second to none and makes the sun seem like a small ember in your presence."Naruto said as his eye turned into a heart and kneeled down to the girl and kissed her hand making the girl blush,and he looked behind Ino and immediately started swooning over Sakura as well telling her how much he enjoyed her exotic hair. "Hey,who are you?"one of the bullying girls asked "The names Naruto Uzumaki "The first ever first-rate ninja chef"."he said as he stared at them "Lucky for you that I don't hit girls,so I suggest you scram.."he said as the girls looked at him questioningly since they believed that they had the upper hand because they outnumbered him "Your joking right?We could easily take you down."the leader said as Naruto took his lollipop stick out of his mouth and flicked it away. "Gee,I didn't notice that. Maybe I'll just go."he said making Ino and Sakura frightened that he'd just up and leave them,while the mob of girls smirked. Both parties were too preoccupied with the other they didn't notice that the cook had walked in the direction of the tree in the courtyard **(Bear with me)**,suddenly they heard a crash coming from his general location and when they looked over they saw him standing on the downed tree while pulling another lollipop out of his pocket "You still think you can take me?"he asked as the girls hightailed it out of there.

"Well,ladies I was glad to be of service. I hope we have the same class together,it would be a shame if I couldn't see your beautiful faces ever again."Naruto said as he took out two lollipops and handed them to the girls "Homemade with love in them."he said as he walked off "Who was that?" "I don't know,but I like him."Sakura asked as Ino answered deciding to be in his class regardless if she was in the same one or not,and ran after him with Sakura following.

(Iruka's class)

Naruto finally arrived in the classroom with a smile at seeing his long time friend Iruka "Hey,there Dolphin-boy."Naruto called out to the scarred chunin who looked irate at his given nickname by the blond "Hello,Naruto how have you been for the past two years?"he asked deciding to forget the nickname "Just fine,but I'm really hoping to get my restaurant up and running soon."he said as he pictured it in his mind filled with gorgeous woman. While Naruto was stuck in his imagination his two fangirls were hiding behind the door listening to the two's conversation "He has his own restaurant?"Sakura asked "He must be wealthy to have one.?Ino said as she and Sakura kept staring inside,when Hinata walked by them. The two girls didn't think much of her passing as they watched their hero talking with Iruka,but when they saw her talking to him and blushing,they practically rushed into the room.

"Hey there,Hinata how've you been doing?Well,besides getting even more beautiful."Naruto said as he hugged the red girl "I'm fine."she said trying to say as little as possibles to avoid stuttering "Good. I'm glad that you're in my class Hinata,its nice to have a pretty girl sitting next to you." "Yes it is."Naruto looked over to see the girls he had saved earlier this morning "Ino,Sakura did you enjoy my homemade lollipops?"Naruto asked as the girls nodded "Great,you know you could always come over to my place and ask for one."he said while the girls began to sputter and twiddle their index fingers. It was so in sync that you'd believe that they were sharing the same mind,and this line of though was only justified when all three of them glared at each other. Not only that but Naruto was sure he heard...hissing as well. "Um,girls can you calm down a little?"Naruto asked,but the girls didn't seem to be listening,preferring to glare at each other. "*sigh* I'll just be taking my seat now."he said as he went to a seat in the back and sat down,but what surprised him was that the girls had literally trampled each other in order to sit next to him.

The next couple of minutes were spent with Naruto doing a good impression of a tug rope as the girls fought for his attention (not like he was complaining). Soon all of the other students started to flood into the room. Among them were the rest of the clan heads kids and the girls that bullied Ino and Sakura,but once they saw that Naruto was in their class they backed off,though he didn't care about them he cared about the amount of girls that came in. He was slowly thinking of ways to lead them over to his restaurant,and neglected to notice the killer intent coming off of the first three girls he had met.

Naruto expected his suit and coolness to be a babe magnet,but he noticed that all the girls,excluding his posse,were gathered around some emo looking kid with a duck-butt hairstyle. Normally Naruto would take it in stride because,unlike his mentor,he can understand that some girls won't like him,but this duck guy was doing the unthinkable. **HE WAS IGNORING THE GIRLS**,he couldn't tolerate this so Naruto did the only reasonable thing. He flipped into the air and did an ax kick on Sasuke's head "Hey,Duck-Butt what do you think you're doing?"Naruto asked with a scowl on his face,watching the boy pick his head up "What do you think you're doing?"he asked back. "I just kicked an asshole in the head."Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "Who do you think you are,Loser? I am an Uchiha,an elite."Sasuke said in an arrogant tone "Just because you're from an extinct clan,doesn't mean that you're an elite. Besides I don't care about any of that,what I care about is you ignoring these ladies."Naruto said with a raising voice "Hmph,I don't _need_ to pay attention to them. They're lucky if I even breathe on them."the douchebag said.

"No way,girls deserve the utmost attention and loyalty from men."Naruto said as he thought of kicking him again. "I think you need to be taught your place in the world."Sasuke said as he got up in a fighting stance. "You might want to seriously think about what you're about to do. I can literally kick you through the wall,and it wouldn't even be a signature attack."Naruto said with his eyes becoming shadowed by his hair. "You underestimate me,Loser."Sasuke said as he went for a punch,but just hit air since Naruto jumped above him. The fight continued with Naruto weaving through Sasuke's weak punches and kicks "Is that all you can do,dodge my attacks?"the infuriated boy said "No,its just that I don't normally kick girls,are you saying that you're a boy. That is one of the biggest shocks of my life. Are you gay? I mean you'd have to be if you ignore all of the girls at your feet."Naruto said with amusement **"I'M NOT GAY!"**he yelled "Its okay to come clean,I mean its not like your parents can disown you."the blond mocked **"SHUT UP!"**. That was the last thing Sasuke said as Naruto took his anger as an opening,which resulted in Naruto kicking him in the gut sending him into a wall and through the other side.

"Sorry,but I gave you fair warning. Dolphin-boy since he attacked me first,I'm free of punishment because it was self-defense. Right?"Naruto said and asked while Iruka nodded dumbfounded at the blond's feat **(You guys get it)**. Naruto then returned to his seat,and had all three of his recently obtained fangirls swoon._ 'Yeah,this'll be one interesting year.'_

**AN:Alright guys here it is and expect "Naruto and his Galactic Pirates" next**


End file.
